


I Want to Be Free

by estherrrmarieee (esstiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esstiel/pseuds/estherrrmarieee





	I Want to Be Free

Sam knows he's asleep.

The hotel room is the same as it is in the waking world, except for two minor details. One, Dean's not on the second bed, sprawled out haphazardly over the covers in the same position he threw himself into once they came back from their hunt. 

Two, there's someone sitting on the corner of his bed that shouldn't be there.

Sam sits up, flicks his hair from his face with a twitch of his head, and pushes the covers down to pool around his waist. Its been weeks since the last visit; Sam was half convinced he'd given up. "I'm not saying yes," Sam says, getting that out of the way to start in hopes that he can go back to sleep normally and actually get some rest tonight.

But Lucifer doesn't move, a statue masquerading as a man perched on the edge of his bed, back hunched, shoulders slumped. Sam narrows his eyes. If Lucifer really thinks that Sam's going to say yes out of  _pity_ \--

Lucifer murmurs something, voice heavy with longing, just on the edge of hearing. "What?" Sam asks.

"I want to be free," the archangel says again, louder, but just as laden with emotion. 

"But you're already out of the cage," Sam says slowly. Maybe Lucifer means he wants to be free of Nick's body? This is definitely a new tactic on the Devil's part and Sam tenses, ready to fight off Lucifer's advances.

But Lucifer just shakes his head and lets out a huff of rueful laughter. "No, no, Sam. You don't understand." He turns his head and pierces Sam with his gaze, roiling with emotion and turmoil and desire and a million other things Sam has no hope of deciphering. The archangel's stare pins him, freezes him in place. "I want to be free of _you_.

"You, the person I will never be free of; you, my one true vessel."

Lucifer shifts on the bed, reaches forward to run one decaying finger along Sam's jawline. "I will never be free of you. I will always be chained to you, chained to your bright, beautiful soul. I wish to be free, but I can only be free when this is over. When the world is over."

Sam releases the breath he didn't even know he was holding, clenches his teeth. "I won't let the world end," he whispers, and fuck if his voice isn't rough and shaking.

"I know," Lucifer replies, and Sam wakes up.


End file.
